narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Narianos/Custom Infoboxes And You
So it has come to my attention that there are a lot of technique infoboxes that are reaching their user limit. These infoboxes are starting to break. The Mangekyō Sharingan needed to have a custom infobox implemented just to deal with the ramifications. I'd rather much prefer this doesn't happen to the others if it can be prevented. So I'm going to teach the basics of custom infobox usage. If I can give someone an easy to explain tutorial on how to use custom infoboxes, I'm hoping it'll reduce the stress at least a little bit, so let's get started. This right here is the Konohagakure infobox, one of our custom infoboxes that can be found on the main page. These infoboxes have a simple format, and I will go through each section to explain how they work, and what images to use in order to utilize them to their fullest. Konohagakure Character This is what the infobox is titled. | name = This is where you put the name of your character. | kanji = This is where you put in the kanji/katakana that your character's name possesses. Kisui for instance would be 汽水 in kanji, or きすい in katakana. Now, if your character has a first name and last name, as per Japanese writing structure, the last name goes first, so you'd put the kanji or katana of the last name, then the kanji or katakana for the first name. | romanji = This is where you put the translated form of the kanji or katakana you used. For instance, Kisui Iyoku would be いよくきすい, or Iyoku Kisui, as per Japanese writing standards. | image = This is where you put the image of your character. When you upload an image, it'll be uploaded in a standard format. To help the image fit the infobox better, replace the spot where it says frame with center. This will properly upsize the image. Images should at least be 300px if you want the image to perfectly align into the infobox. | birthdate = This is where you put the month and day your character was born on. Now, this is where things get a bit interesting. There are twelve different zodiacs for each period of time in the year. If you need help figuring out which zodiac your character would fall under, look up a zodiac chart. Now, this is all optional, but if you want it to show up like in a default infobox, you'll need to link the zodiac like you would an image. For instance, if your character was born anywhere between August 23rd and September 22nd, that would make them a Virgo, so you'd put in File:Astrological Sign Virgo.svg|18px in brackets like this; [[]]. The |18px bit is important if you want it to look like the one in a default infobox. So add that, then the birthdate of your character. | age = This is where you put how old your character is. If they are no longer alive, you can add (Deceased) next to the age for convenience. | gender = This is where you determine what gender your character is. If you want the symbols to show up like in a default infobox, you'd put in brackets and add File:Gender Sign Male.svg|18px for male, File: Gender Sign Female.svg|18px for female, then either add Male or Female next to it. | height = This is where you add how tall your character is. You can go with a wide variety of height measurements including feet, inches, centimeters, meters, whatever height system you're most comfortable with. | weight = This is where you add how much your character weighs. It's not quite as open to interpretation as height, but the two generally accepted weights are pounds, and kilograms. | blood type = This is where you specify your character's blood type. It's entirely optional and has no bearing on your character, unless they wanna be a blood donor. For instance, if your character has O- blood, they're a universal blood donor, meaning they can donate blood to any blood type. To see what type of blood can be donated to another blood type, you can look up a blood chart. | homecountry = This is where you add what country your character resides in and considers home. If you want the country symbol to appear, you'd link the image. For instance, if your character lives in the Land of Lightning, you'd add in brackets File:Land of Lightning Symbol.svg|20px, then put Land of Lightning next to it. | Clan = This is where you add what clan your character is from. If their clan has a symbol, you can link the image for it to show up. If they're in the Uchiha clan, for instance, you'd add in brackets File:Uchiha Symbol.svg|20px, then put Uchiha Clan next to it. | affiliation = This is where you put in what your character is affiliated to. If they're affiliated to a village and you want the symbol to show up, you'd link it. If they're affiliated with Konohagakure, for instance, you'd add in brackets File:Konohagakure Symbol.svg|20px, then put Konohagakure next to it. | previous affiliation = If your characters had any affiliations before their current affiliation, you'd put it here. If they were affiliated with a previous village and you want the image to show up, just do the same with current affiliation, but with a different village and its accompanying symbol. | occupation = This is where you put in what your character does for a living. If they have some sort of job they do on a regular basis, you add it here. | previous occupation = If your character had some form of occupation before their current one, you add it here. | team = This is where you put in what team they are a part of, if they are part of a team. | previous team = If they were part of an older team before moving on to a new team, you put in their previous team here. | partner = If they have a partner, or partners, add them here. If you want the partners to show up top to bottom, add br in between <>. <> is a code modifier, and br is a line break. | previous partner = If they had any old partners they have parted ways with, add them here. | family = If your character has any family, such as parents, spouses, or children, add them here, along with what they are to the person at the end of their name. If it's a child, add either (Son) or (Daughter). If it's a parent, add (Mother) or (Father). If it's a spouse, add (Husband) or (Wife), and so on. To make them appear in a top to bottom format, use the line break like you would with the partner section. If they married into a clan, or descended from one, you can also add it in here. | rank = This is where you put in the highest rank your character achieved. It ranges from Genin to Kage, or you can even add Daimyō. There's also special ranks like Tokubetsu Jōnin, a character that reached Jōnin in a single specialization. | classification = This is where you classify what type of individual your character is. Be it shinobi, samurai, missing-nin, etc. | reg = This is where you add in your character's registration number. Every student at an academy is granted a registration number to identify them in case they go missing, or die. | academy = This is where you add how old your character was when they graduated from the academy. | chunin = This is where you add how old your character was when they became a Chūnin. | jonin = This is where you add how old your character was when they became a Jōnin. | kekkei = If your character possesses a Kekkei Genkai add it here. If you want the icon of that Kekkei Genkai to show up, link the image. If they have Shikotsumyaku, for instance, you add in brackets File:Shikotsumyaku Symbol.svg|20px, then add Shikotsumyaku next to it. | tota = If your character possesses a Kekkei Tota, add it here. If you want the icon of that Kekkei Tota to show up, link the image. Since it's the only example of a Kekkei Tota in canon, I'll use Dust Release as an example. If you want the symbol to show up, add in brackets File:Nature Icon Dust.svg|20px, then add Dust Release next to it. | beast = If your character possesses a Tailed Beast, add their name here. | hiden = A Diden is a very specific technique or set of techniques passed down only to a select group of people. It can be limited to a family or sect, but the gist of it is that it's so unique, nothing can imitate it, not even the Sharingan, as its skills must be passed down to those deemed worthy. If your character possesses a Hiden, add it here. | nature = This is where you add what nature affinities your character possesses. If you want the symbol to show up, you link the image. If they have Fire Release, for example, add in brackets File:Nature Icon Fire.svg|20px, then add Fire Release next to it. | jutsu = This is where you add any Jutsu, or techniques, your character possesses. If you want them to show up in a top to bottom format, add the line break command, then add in the next technique. | weapons = This is where put put any weapons or tools your character possesses. Like the Jutsu, use the line break command if they possess several different tools or weapons. In order for this to show up as an infobox, you add below the weapons section. Now, to use this infobox, go to the page Template:Konohagakure Character, scroll down, then copy everything in the dark colored box, then fill it in how I demonstrated here. I hope this helps everyone who were wondering how custom infoboxes work, and hopefully it will help reduce the stress on certain technique infoboxes. Category:Blog posts